totaldramadangerislandfandomcom-20200214-history
Lauren
Lauren, labeled The Sweet Volleyball Star, is a contestant on Total Drama Extreme, as a member of the Killer Bears. Biography A hard-working, ambitious and laid-back, Lauren is the kind of girl everyone wants to be friends with. With a natural athletic talent this girl has alot to give and puts one-hundred and ten percent into everything she does. Although sometimes a little ditzy, Lauren is quite smart and is a really sweet girl with a very warm heart. Following this, she thrives on competition and will always manage to surprise you, making the most out of any situation and doesn't mind making a fool out of herself and can still have a smile on her face by the end of it. Lauren signed up for Total Drama Extreme, because she thought it would be an awesome challenge for her. Coverage Total Drama Extreme: Bring it On Interview Hello, Lauren. I'd like to ask you a few questions. How does it feel to be accepted on the show? Lauren: I't feels awesome. I can't wait to get started. Who do you think you'd like to be friends with? Lauren: I'd be happy to become friends with anyone and of course my team members. Speaking of which, what do you think of your team? Lauren: '''They're great! I just hope we can get along and win as much challenges as possible. Do you have a crush on anyone so far? '''Lauren: Um, well, I really like that guy Ben. He seems really kind and down to earth; plus he's pretty hot. What are your strategies on the game? Lauren: Be myself, make some friends and try my best in every challenge. How do you plan on spending your money if you win? Lauren: To save it for college and give half of it to my parents. First Impressions *'Alexis: '''She's really nice. *'Arturo: He seems okay, plus he's with Mariah. *Ben: *blushes* He's really nice and sweet. *Boxe: He's a good friend. *Cassie: She's so pretty, and her sense in fashion is great. *Colt: He's really mean... *Damien:' Good guy. *'Daniel: He's one of the kindest guys I know. *Demi:' She's a great friend, and super funny. *'Dex: He's a great friend, but a bit shy. *Erick:' He's nice, plus good looking. *'Jadus: She seems really cool. *Joey:' He's so chilled, plus he's dating Kelsey. *'Kelsey:' One of my best friends, I love her to bits. *'Luke: I haven't spoken to him much, I think he's really shy... *Malik:' He's a great guy. *'Mallory: She's so kind and friendly. *Mariah: I love her style. *Matt: He seems okay. *Ronnie: She's like the sister I never had. *Samantha: She seems really nice, but a bit random. *Serena:' She's one of my best friends, and one of the toughest girls I know. *'Sienna: Mean and spoilt just like her sister. *Skyler: She's a great friend and she's sure one of my closest friends here. Online Interview '''What's your best quality? - I would think that I can almost get along with everybody, so I suppose that's good? Faves? (Music, Color, Movie, Food) *Pop/Dance *Coral *RomComs *Anything Healthy Describe your craziest dream - Probably when I was in space, the next moment I was in America and the next moment I was heaven.....so weird. I think the universe was trying to tell me something... Best Memory from childhood?- Scoring the winning point at a volleyball game when I was ten. I was so proud and it made us win the championships! Most embarrassing moment at school? - When I was running around the courts in P.E and everyone was laughing at me, I had no idea why until my friend told me I had a hole in the back of my shorts and you could see my bright pink underwear. So humiliating... Ten years from now what are you doing?- Playing Pro Volleyball or doing something related to sports. My dream date would be with __________, doing what? '''- Uh, it would be with *blushes* Ben, and we would spend the night under the stars watching the moon and talking about things. Of course i'd want his input too... '''It's the last day on Earth what do you do in 5 words or less?- RUN. FOR. MY .LIFE! Trivia Gallery LaurenByEBGR.png|Lauren's Original Design Category:Contestants Category:Females Category:Total Drama Extreme Category:.Milkyway.Galaxy.